


Wreckage

by Bam_Madera



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 09:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam_Madera/pseuds/Bam_Madera
Summary: Elizabeth was dead.Somewhere across the world, a contract was signed. Sometime, within the vast capsule of existence, the hours stopped. And someone, amongst the sweeping race of people, keeps a secret.Up until yesterday, no one so much as breathed a word of it. Up until yesterday, no one defied the rules. But up until yesterday, Elizabeth was alive.Now, nobody knows what to do. Or say.And John is at the pinnacle of it all.





	Wreckage

Elizabeth was dead.  
  
It was a scorching summer evening. The trees lazily swung their branches, trying, in vain, to thrust their arms into the glory of the heavens that was the sky. With every whooosh of the leaves, a bird would cry (or sing) a song for the lonesome, its gentle lull and quiet bringing people- children, to peaceful slumber. The moon unabashedly shone down on the Earth, like a predator stalking its prey, slowly, deliberately with mute precision until it covered a good portion of the landmass. It was the twelfth of September when her husband left her for a business trip in Japan.

_Liar_.

She knew he was addicted to women. He wore that habit like a badge on his chest; all puffed up and firm, taunting others to try and supress it from its cage.  
  
And so Elizabeth sat alone in her rocking chair, relishing in the noise of silence. Absolute, definite.. silence. It soothed her somewhat melancholy mood, all silent tears and whimpers threatening to claw their way out of her. But she clamped her mouth shut,  like a good girl- as John, her husband, would call it.  
  
But she heard it. She could have sworn she heard someone chuckling in the background of her house. She stood still. As still as her racing heart and furious mind would allow. Cold blood rushed through her veins as goosebumps textured skin, turning her face pale, nearly ghostly. Almost as fast as she had seen it, it was gone. Replaced, somehow, with a void of vacancy. But not before staring into the eyes of a man. Of murder.  
  
•••••  
  
John strolled cheerfully on a pavement of greens and yellows during the midday of a  fall afternoon, encased in a cavern of gossamer leaves with hues of orange and browns.  
  
It wasn't until he reached the intersection that he felt the gut wrenching truth dawn on him.  
  
He was so sure he had seen her scurrying off into the main plaza, a few meters shy of where he stood. He would know that auburn hair anywhere- swooshing so viciously with every sashay of her hips, now more pronounced than ever with her hurried movements. Elizabeth.  
  
Elizabeth was dead..  
    ..... but he wasn't so sure of it now.  



End file.
